1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated electronic component comprising a plurality of parallel first conductive patterns, laminated to a plurality of parallel second conductive patterns with a magnetic layer therebetween, the first and second conductive patterns being alternately connected to each other via through-holes, and thereby forming a spiral coil inside the laminated body, with the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to the mount face, and also relates to a method for manufacturing the laminated electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows one example of a conventional laminated electronic component which is comprised by laminating a magnetic layer 71A, which a plurality of parallel conductive patterns 72A are provided on, a magnetic layer 71B, which a plurality of parallel conductive patterns 72B are provided on, and a magnetic layer for protection 71C, and alternately connecting the conductive patterns 72A and 72B. The conductive patterns 72A and 72B of the laminated electronic component constitute a spiral coil inside the laminated body, the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to the mount face.
As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, since the conductive patterns which form the spiral coil are surrounded by magnetic material, this type of laminated electronic component does not achieve an ideal distribution of magnetic flux, shown by reference codes Ø1 and Ø2, and consequently, there is leakage of flux at ØA and ØB. For this reason, such conventional laminated electronic components have poor magnetic coupling and cannot obtain a large inductance.
It is an object of this invention to provide a laminated electronic component which has no leakage flux and can obtain a large inductance, and a method for manufacturing the laminated electronic component.
The laminated electronic component according to this invention achieves the above objects by forming a non-magnetic material so that the outside of a spiral coil pattern, may be surrounded.
The laminated electronic component according to this invention comprises a plurality of parallel first conductive patterns, which are laminated via a magnetic layer to a plurality of parallel second conductive patterns, the first and second conductive patterns being alternately connected to each other via through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil inside a laminated body, the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to a mount face. The magnetic layer, provided between the plurality of first conductive patterns and the plurality of second conductive patterns, comprises non-magnetic sections which are provided at positions corresponding to ends of the conductive patterns and extend parallel to the axis of the coil.
This invention provides a method for manufacturing the laminated electronic component comprising a plurality of parallel first conductive patterns, which are laminated via a magnetic layer to a plurality of parallel second conductive patterns, the first and second conductive patterns being alternately connected to each other via through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil inside a laminated body, the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to a mount face. The method comprises a first step of printing a plurality of first conductive patterns in parallel on a top face of a first non-magnetic layer on a first magnetic layer; a second step of providing a second magnetic layer over the entire top face of the first non-magnetic layer, which the first conductive patterns are provided on, and providing a pair of grooves at positions corresponding to ends of the first conductive patterns on the second magnetic layer by laser processing, the pair of grooves extending parallel to the axis of the coil; a third step of providing non-magnetic sections having through-holes at positions corresponding to the ends of the first conductive patterns in the pair of grooves; a fourth step of printing a plurality of second conductive patterns on the top face of the second magnetic layer, which the non-magnetic sections are provided on, the plurality of second conductive patterns being arranged in parallel so that the first conductive patterns are alternately connected thereto via the through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil pattern; and a fifth step of sequentially providing a second non-magnetic layer and a third magnetic layer on the second magnetic layer, which the non-magnetic sections and the second conductive patterns are provided on.
Further, the method for manufacturing a laminated electronic component comprising a plurality of parallel first conductive patterns, which are laminated via a magnetic layer to a plurality of parallel second conductive patterns, the first and second conductive patterns being alternately connected to each other via through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil inside a laminated body, the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to a mount face, comprises a first step of printing a plurality of first conductive patterns in parallel on a top face of a first non-magnetic layer on a first magnetic layer; a second step of providing a plurality of second magnetic layers over the entire top face of the first non-magnetic layer, which the first conductive patterns are provided on, and providing a pair of grooves at positions corresponding to ends of the first conductive patterns on the second magnetic layer by laser processing, the pair of grooves extending parallel to the axis of the coil; a third step of providing non-magnetic sections having through-holes at positions corresponding to the ends of the first conductive patterns in the pair of grooves; a fourth step of printing a plurality of second conductive patterns on the top face of the second magnetic layer, which the non-magnetic sections are provided on, the plurality of second conductive patterns being arranged in parallel so that the first conductive patterns are alternately connected thereto via the through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil pattern; and a fifth step of sequentially providing a second non-magnetic layer and a third magnetic layer on the second magnetic layer, which the non-magnetic sections and the second conductive patterns are provided on.
Further, the method for manufacturing a laminated electronic component comprising a plurality of parallel first conductive patterns, which are laminated via a magnetic layer to a plurality of parallel second conductive patterns, the first and second conductive patterns being alternately connected to each other via through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil inside a laminated body, the axis of the spiral coil being parallel to a mount face, comprises a first step of printing a plurality of first conductive patterns in parallel on a top face of a first non-magnetic layer, which is provided on a first magnetic layer; a second step of providing a plurality of second magnetic layers having non-magnetic sections by repeatedly performing the sequential processes of providing a second magnetic layer over the entire top face of the first non-magnetic layer, which the first conductive patterns are provided on, providing a pair of grooves at positions corresponding to ends of the first conductive patterns on the second magnetic layer by laser processing, the pair of grooves extending parallel to the axis of the coil, providing non-magnetic sections having through-holes at positions corresponding to the ends of the first conductive patterns in the pair of grooves, and filling the through-holes with conductive material; a third step of printing a plurality of second conductive patterns on the top face of the second magnetic layers having the non-magnetic sections, the plurality of second conductive patterns being arranged in parallel so that the first conductive patterns are alternately connected thereto via the through-holes, thereby forming a spiral coil pattern; and a fourth step of sequentially providing a second non-magnetic layer and a third magnetic layer on the second magnetic layer, which the non-magnetic sections and the second conductive patterns are provided on.
According to the method for manufacturing a laminated electronic component of this invention, a surface to mount a mask for printing a non-magnetic paste and a conductive paste can be flat, because a pair of grooves extending in the direction parallel to the axis of a coil is formed by laser processing at the positions corresponding to the both ends of a first conductive pattern of a second magnetic layer after forming the second magnetic layer over the entire top faces of the first non-magnetic layer on which the conductive patterns are provided. Further, through-holes are formed at positions corresponding to the ends of the first conductive pattern of the non-magnetic layer precisely, and the sizes of the through-holes can be minimized, because laser processing of the through-holes does not result any blur in the case of printing.